Soundwave's return
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Towards the middle of season 3 episode 13, Raf activated the groundbridge and sent Soundwave to the Shadowzone. Now read as the silent mech tries to woo a certain raven haired human using his holoform...Jack/Soundwave...some small bits of Jack/Knockout and Jack/Smokescreen but nothing major. Eventually Soundwave/Jack/Shockwave.
1. Soundwave's pro-log

Soundwave's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters

Chapter 1: Soundwave's pro-log

Soundwave's POV: start

I've been stuck in this parallel dimension that the human femme deemed as the 'Shadowzone'. I can't touch anyone, and no one can touch me. I can see them but they can't see me. I can also hear them but they can't hear me, the reason being that I've always been silent or that they can't hear me at all. I've tested that by stomping my pedes on the floor, but they can't hear it. I've gotten here by trying my relocation tricks on the human femme who was in the legendary Apex armor, but a groundbridge appeared behind me and fused with mine. I felt like I was being ripped in half as the two vortexes tried to suck me in, it soon ended and I tried to attack the human but just went through her.

A short time later I was witnessing the Autobots leave the humans by a groundbridge to Cybertron, but the medic stayed behind. A while ago if I had energon popcorn I would have been stuffing my faceplates with them as I watched the Autobot scout stab Megatron with the Star Saber, effectively killing the tyrant once and for all. I never liked Megatron anyway, but who could tell, I always have my visor on at all times so it's pretty hard to see if I had a scowl on my faceplates every time I saw the tall silver mech. But I'm not here to talk about Megatron or anyone else for that matter, just a single human.

His designation is Jack. He's 5 ½ feet tall by human standards, has raven hair, sparkling blue eyes, but most of all, he is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the hundreds of thousands of years in my life.

Soundwave's POV: end

Jack got in the passenger side of his mom's car, as his mother got in the driver's seat. Raf and Miko got in the back. They left, as Ratchet and agent Fowler waved goodbye. A mechanical being that's there but isn't there followed the human made vehicle.

For the next ten minutes of driving on the deserted road, Jack was well aware of the presence of the strong but silent mech. But he kept quiet as to not alert the others. He's always been intrigued by the tentacle armed Decepticon, he'd get this unknown feeling whenever he'd think of him, but it was quite similar to the feeling he'll get when he would see Sierra. Jack was very certain what the feeling was, and the more he kept thinking about it the more it grew stronger.

He didn't know how long he felt this way, no, he does know. It started when Raf was trying to keep the Decepticons from locking onto Cybertron with the satellite dishes in Texas, one of Soundwave's tentacles tried to kill him, Raf, and Miko. When he got to the other room there stood 'tall metal and scary' in all his glory.

Soundwave, in his vehicle mode, was flying alongside the earth car. Staring at Jack. Making sure nothing happens to his human. The very human that completely, and utterly, stole his spark.

**TIMESKIP: 9:00 PM…**

"Goodnight mom." Jack said as his mother closed his door. He waited until the sound of her footsteps faded away along with the soft click of her door indicating that it closed. Jack sighed as he turned around and walked to his window. "Ok Soundwave, I know your there. Just give me a sign."

The tall mech, not knowing how to respond, lifted a servo to scratch at the area where a chin should be.

Jack noticed a few leaves rustle on the tree next to his window. (Is there a tree next to jack's house?) There was no wind, and he couldn't feel a draft, so how were the leaves moving?

Soundwave also noticed and moved his servo again, this time some leaves pulled off their stems and followed his servo in which ever direction he moved it.

Jack was surprised; he didn't know that could happen. But he did notice a few tiny pebbles move when he, Miko, and Raf were in the Shadowzone running away from the zombie 'con. He was surprised again when the flying leaves started to move in a circle, then into a shape that made him blush.

Soundwave saw his human's face redden; he curled the side of his lip plates into a smile behind his visor. This was what he was aiming for, after all, a heart was the shape to show affection wasn't it.


	2. Soundwave's flirtatious self

Soundwave's return

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters

Chapter 2: Soundwave's flirtatious self

**(AN: I've been reviewed saying that I made Jack out of character, so tell me if he was more in character this time ok?)**

Soundwave watched as his Jack got off of the 'bike' as the humans call them. Why his human had to go to this 'fast food restaurant' was a complete mystery to him, all he knew was that his Jack hated it there but had to go to get money for his femme creator and himself.

Soundwave's POV: start

This is all new to me, well not technically new. I've been watching Jack for a long time and saw all this before, but to see it up close and not thousands of miles away is a whole new experience. I just wish that I could be in the real world so I can be with my Jack. I shut off my optics for a few seconds before turning them back on again, but saw myself standing on the sidewalk in my holoform. I sign, as I'm about to disable my much smaller form but something bumped into the back of me.

"Oh, sorry mister!" I hear someone say as a 'redhead' ran past me, Sierra, as I learned her name before while she flirted and continuously asked out my Jack. But something seemed to light up inside me as she continued her way to KO Burger, it was at that very moment that I realized that she could touch and see me. If she could touch and see me than that means that she can also hear me, and if she could than anyone could. I smile as I make my way to my human.

Soundwave's POV: end

"Please come again." Jack said sarcastically to Vince as the orange haired jerk walked out without paying. "When I'm not working." He grumbled under his breath. (five points to whoever guesses where I got that from)

Just then Sierra walked in. Jack put on a nice, kind, full, but fake smile as his once time crush walked towards him. "Hi Sierra." He said as politely as he could.

"Hi Jack. So I was wondering, are you free later?" Sierra asked hopefully.

Jack frowned. "Sorry, but I'm kind of booked up for the rest of the day. But maybe tomorrow?" He said while fidgeting his thumbs.

It was the redhead's turn to frown. "No. Today was the only day that I'm not busy for the next month." The girl said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, well until then." Jack finished, Sierra walked out. He breathed in, placed his forehead on the cash register, and breathed out. He felt a hand pat his back.

"I know how that feels dude." The other worker said. "And we got to switch places in a few minutes." He said as he walked back to the grill.

Jack lifted his head up, only to see a tall man wearing a black jacket with blue and purple stripes, black jeans, a white under shirt with the Decepticon cymbal on it, short but spiked up black hair with purple stripes, at least 6 feet 4 inches tall, purple fingerless gloves, a sleek pair of pilot glasses hung from one pocket, and last but not least, purple eyes with a mixture of red and blue.

Jack gasped, and a blush appeared on his face. He had a pretty good idea of who it is, but the question is, how did he get out of the Shadowzone? The stranger tilted his head, and smiled. That smile alone was enough to make him melt inside. "S-Soundwave?" A nod. "B-but how?"

"Hey Jack, time to switch." The worker from before said as he walked over.

"We'll talk later." Jack said quietly as he walked towards the grill.

**TIMESKIP: HOURS LATER…**

Jack took off his work hat as he walked out the doors of KO Burger. He was kept there all day because for some reason they had a crap load of customers and needed all the help they could get. He was exhausted, he just wanted to lie down in a soft shaded spot and look up at the stars while talking to Arcee and… oh wait, she wasn't here anymore. A sigh of sadness later and Jack stopped walking in the direction of Arcee's usual spot, he got on his bike and peddled to his house. But half way there he stopped and looked around. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" He looked up and saw what appeared to be a large bird. Jack shook his head and continued home. But what nagged at him was the fact that the bird wasn't flapping its wings.

The raven haired teen parked his bike in the garage next to a wall. And as expected, mom wasn't home. He went through the door and into the kitchen, where there was a note taped to the fridge.

'_Jack, I'm going to be late tonight so help yourself to what's in the fridge. June.'_

Jack didn't take anything from the fridge, first he needed to get the stench of fast food grease off him, otherwise he just might puke if he ate now. So he took a shower. After he was done he put on some pajamas and walked down stairs, but at the last step he was pushed against the wall. Jack was staring at a metal face that had purple optics, he felt a metal arm wrap around his waist as his body was pulled close to the other's. "Soundwave?" The sides of the metal lip plates twisted into a smile as they smashed onto his.

Jack was ultimately surprised at Soundwave's forwardness, he yelped in the kiss as one of the silent mech's servo _'accidently'_ slipped down to his butt. Tentacles appeared out of Soundwave as they roamed all over Jack's body, some going underneath clothing. One metal tentacle decided to go down his pants causing the human to gasp allowing the mech to slide his glossa in the warm cavern that was Jack's mouth.

Jack, deciding that this was going very much way to far, started to push against the tall mech. Soundwave stopped all he was doing and pulled back, he raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What is wrong?" he asked in his voice that was much deeper than Optimus's.

The human just stood there, not doing anything. Until now. "I-I think th-that was a little m-more than the level we're at." He stuttered. "And what happened to the whole human look?"

"I changed it."

"How can you change it? I thought you could only do that when you're hooked up to a computer and change it from there. At least that's what Ratchet said."

Soundwave looked grim. "To most others of my kind, I am just a walking terminal that became self-aware. I guess they are wright, considering that I'm able to do most things a terminal is able to do."

"Oh, well what about the visor? Is it still there?"

Soundwave smiled as four pieces of his visor came from the corners of his helm closing in the middle, making it look like it's been there the whole time.

"Has it always been able to do that?"

"No. Ever since that wrecker Wheeljack cracked my visor, knockout has made it so I can retract it. It's very useful during a time like this, I don't have to waste my time undoing the clamps just so I can 'steal a kiss' from you." The silent mech finished with a smirk.

Jack smiled. "Oh, well I hope your _doctor_ didn't get the chance to see _my_ Soundwave's face." He said in a teasing voice.

"The same way that I don't want someone to take my Jack."

The raven haired human laughed. "And one more thing."

"What?"

"Get your hand off my butt."

Soundwave smirked again. "I would, but you have to use the correct word."

"And what word may that be?"

"To you humans it would be called our 'hand'. But to us Cybertronians it is called our servo."

"Well than, get your _servo_ off my butt."

"As you wish." The mech lifted his servo back to Jack's waist.

"As I wish? No don't start acting like a servant or something."

If Soundwave had an eyebrow he would have raised it. "You think of me as a servant? I got to be dominant more often."

Jack looked panicked. "No no no, that's not what I meant. I meant that you were… that you said… oh never mind. Let's just sit on the couch and watch TV."

The human sat down, but Soundwave had different plans. He lifted Jack up, lied down on the couch, and placed Jack on top off him. Face inches from faceplates. The skinned face blushed as the visor on the mech retracted to once again reveal a metal face. That night didn't go any farther then hugs and short kisses.


End file.
